Behind the Scene
by minamishiho
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seandainya Skip Beat!itu adalah drama yang diperankan tokoh2 bernama sama? "Bahkan dibalik layar dimana tidak semua hal dalam drama Skip Beat! yang mereka bintangi sama seperti dalam kenyataan pun, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah..."


**Behind the Scene**

_Halo! Gue kembali dalam fandom Skip Beat! setelah sekian lama Hiatus di fandom ini! Sebenernya gak tanggung jawab sih karena gue malah nulis ini dan bukannya ngelanjutin The Days of Lovers 4 tapi apa daya…ide untuk itu tidak ngalir sama sekali. Jadi gue mutusin untuk nulis oneshot ini aja._

_Yah, akhir kata, enjoy the story! ^-^_

Disclaimer: Skip Beat! bukanlah punya gue tapi punya Nakamura Yoshiki sensei. Tapi alur behind the scene nya punya gue.

* * *

><p>Keterangan: Ceritanya Skip Beat! itu adalah judul sebuah drama yang diperanin oleh orang-orang yang bernama sama (Mogami Kyoko tetep Mogami Kyoko, contohnya) yang gak semua latar belakang dan sifatnya sama kayak yang di drama itu. Gue dapet ide ini pas inget side story Moonlight Night, cerita misteri bersambung yang pernah diterbitin elex (yang pernah baca pasti tau).<p>

"Otsukare-sama deshita!"

"Otsukare!"

Para pemeran Skip Beat! saling memberi salam satu sama lain dan para staf. Kyoko menenteng sebuah tas olahraga berukuran besar sambil menundukkan kepala pada semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Kotonami Kanae, sahabat baiknya baik dalam drama maupun kehidupan nyata, melambai riang dari kejauhan. "Sampai besok, Kyoko!" seru gadis berparas model itu sambil tersenyum lebar. _Rasanya sulit dipercaya gadis seperiang Kanae-chan adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dia perankan di Skip Beat__!_ batin Kyoko sambil ikut-ikutan melambai riang padanya dan tersenyum saat Yashiro, pemeran manajer Tsuruga Ren yang sebenarnya juga merupakan kekasih Kanae, setengah menarik gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya melambai itu keluar studio. Sebelum keluar pria yang aslinya kalem dan lembut itu menundukkan kepala penuh hormat pada Kyoko.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas naskah dari belakang. Kyoko kaget sekali saat berbalik dan melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memukulnya. "Sho! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya. Seingatnya hari ini Sho sedang tidak ada jadwal syuting. "Oka-sama menyuruhku menjemputmu. Katanya bahaya kalau sudah semalam ini kau pulang sendirian," jawab pria berambut pirang itu. Kyoko tersenyum menatap adik lelakinya yang tidak pandai berbohong. "Bilang saja sejujurnya kalau kau khawatir padaku. Tidak usah pura-pura tidak peduli begitu," ujarnya sambil menyodok pinggang Sho. Wajah Sho memerah.

"Siapa yang…"

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko dan Sho menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Ren sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ren!" seru Kyoko sambil tersenyum lebar pada kekasihnya sementara Sho berdecak kesal melihatnya. "Oh, adikmu yang sister complex itu datang juga ya?" ujar Ren seolah baru menyadari keberadaan Sho disana. Urat nadi di dahi Sho berdenyut.

"Aku bukan sister complex!" serunya marah. Ren tidak mempedulikan protesnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyoko. "Ibuku dan ayahku mengundangmu makan malam di rumah kami. Mau datang?" ajaknya. Kyoko kaget sekaligus senang mendengar ajakan itu. Dia tahu kalau Kuu dan Julie baru saja pulang dari syuting film di Rusia tadi pagi makannya dia terharu mereka mengajaknya makan malam. _Tapi_, pikirnya ragu sambil melirik Sho yang sudah menjemputnya, "Tapi Sho sudah menjemputku," ujarnya sambil mengait-ngaitkan jari, kebiasaannya saat sedang bingung.

Ren kembali menoleh pada Sho. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik _otouto-kun_ (si adik) ikut juga ke tempatku," usul Ren, dibalas dengan tatapan garang Sho. "Bukan begitu maksudku!" gumam Kyoko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau menolak undangan orang tuaku?" tanya Ren sambil menatap Kyoko dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ nya, yang selalu membuat Kyoko sulit menolak apapun yang dia minta. "Erm…aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" ujarnya terbata sambil melirik Sho dengan sorot mata memohon. Sho menggeleng dan Kyoko terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sampai akhirnya, "Baik, baiklah! Aku akan pulang dan memberitahu oka-sama dan oto-san kalau kau pergi ke tempat keluarga Hizuri malam ini!" akhirnya dia menyerah walau dari ekspresinya kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja dia janjikan. Kyoko langsung memeluk adik lelakinya itu dan berteriak-teriak senang.

"Terima kasih, Sho! Aku cinta sekali padamu!"

Sho berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan beruang kakak perempuannya yang kekanak-kanakan itu karena malu. "Iya, iya, aku tahu! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" perintahnya dan Kyoko melepasnya setelah memberikan pelukan yang meremukan sekali lagi. Gadis itu nyengir lebar kepadanya, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah setelah baru saja meremukkan dua atau tiga tulang rusuknya sekaligus. Sho menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum lembut pada kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Walau dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya pada siapapun, dalam hati dia mengakui kalau dia sebenarnya memang sister complex.

Dia mengusap kedua pipi Kyoko dengan kedua telapak tangannya sementara gadis itu tersenyum penuh pengertian padanya. Dia tahu perasaan Sho padanya (tidak heran, sikap pemuda itu sangat mudah ditebak bahkan olehnya yang _lemot _sekalipun) dan mengerti kalau beginilah cara adiknya itu mengungkapkan rasa sayang itu untuknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sho melepaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Dan kau," ujarnya dengan nada tajam pada Ren, "jangan macam-macam pada Kyoko. Aku akan menjemputnya jam 11 malam nanti," lanjutnya sebelum berbalik pergi. Ren dan Kyoko menatap sosok belakangnya sampai hilang dari pandangan lalu saling tersenyum. Ren mengambil tas olahraga yang dibawa Kyoko dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum sang pemilik tas sempat protes dan berjalan keluar dari studio, disusul gadis yang (menurutnya) mungil sekali itu.

"Tasmu lumayan berat juga. Kau bawa apa sih?"

"Oh, aku bawa DVD yang baru saja dikembalikan Momose-san tadi pagi. Sekitar…30 buah."

"Pantas saja. Pasti DVD horor semua ya?" tebaknya.

"Iya. Sampai sekarang aku masih heran gadis yang kelihatan anggun dan lembut seperti Momose-san ternyata penggemar berat film horor. Tidak pantas," komentar Kyoko. Dahinya berkerut.

"Lalu menurutmu film genre apa yang pantas disukainya?' tanya Ren sambil menahan senyum, tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kyoko.

"Seharusnya dia menyukai film-film romantis…atau yang berbau dongeng…pokoknya film-film semacam itu!" ujarnya berapi-api. Ren tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi gadis itu. _Persis dugaanku, _batinnya dengan perasaan puas.

* * *

><p><em>Di apartemen keluarga Hizuri…<em>

"Kyoko-chan!"

Hizuri Julie memeluk Kyoko erat-erat saat melihat gadis itu memasuki ruang tamu. "I miss you so much!" serunya penuh semangat. "A…aku juga, Mrs. Juliela," ujar Kyoko, masih dalam pelukan model cantik asal Amerika itu. Julie melepas peukannya dan menatap Kyoko sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Ck ck ck, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku Mrs. Juliela! Panggil aku oka-san! Bukankah kau memanggil Kuu dengan sebutan oto-san?"

"Ta...tapi…"

"No 'buts'! Now, what should you call me, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko tampak ragu-ragu dan melirik Ren dengan tatapan minta bantuan tapi cowok itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Percuma berdebat dengan oka-san_, begitu katanya tanpa suara.

Akhirnya Kyoko (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) menyerah dan berkata dengan malu-malu, "O…oka-san."

Julie tersenyum lebar padanya. "Great! Oh, by the way aku sedang memasak sup miso untuk kita semua! Tunggu di ruang makan ya!" ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Kyoko dan Ren saling menatap dengan ekspresi horor di wajah mereka. Julie yang memasak malam ini? Oh, ya ampun!

Saat sedang berpikir demikian, seorang pria yang memakai celemek keluar dari dapur. "Selamat datang, Kuon! Kudengar dari Julie kau berhasil membawa Kyoko kemari!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju Kyoko dan memberikan pelukan singkat untuk gadis yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri itu. "Hah? 'Berhasil membawa'? Kok kesannya aku habis menculiknya saja?" protes Ren. Kuu dan Kyoko tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Sebenarnya dia memang habis menculikku yang sudah dijemput oleh Sho, oto-san," Kyoko memberitahu pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu. Ren terbatuk mendengarnya sementara mata Kuu melebar. "Oh ya? Terus?"

"Terus dia membujukku dengan cara yang biasa."

"Ah, dengan tatapan memelas itu ya? Aku yang sudah 20 tahun lebih jadi ayahnya saja belum pernah melihat ekspresi itu! Kau membuatku iri, Kyoko!"

"Lain kali akan kurekamkan ekspresi itu ke dalam video untukmu, oto-san!"

"Sungguh? Janji ya!"

Tiba-tiba saja perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan oleh Ren yang berdeham keras. "Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti membicarakan hal-hal seolah aku sedang tidak ada disini?"

Kyoko dan Kuu hanya bisa nyengir lebar menanggapinya.

"Ng? Apa kalian mencium bau yang aneh?"

Kyoko dan Ren menajamkan penciuman mereka dan mencium bau sesuatu yang gosong. Kuu langsung tersentak berdiri. "Julie!" serunya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke dapur, meninggalkan Kyoko dan Ren berdua saja di ruang makan.

Kyoko berdiri, berjalan ke tempat Ren, dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ren sambil tersenyum. Ren ikut tersenyum melihat senyumannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manja begini sih?" tanya Ren sambil mengelus rambut Kyoko. "Ehehe!" bukannya menjawab, Kyoko malah tertawa kecil. Dia merapatkan bangkunya ke bangku Ren dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar pria yang sudah setahun belakangan jadi kekasihnya di luar drama itu. Tahu-tahu saja Ren meletakkan jarinya di dagu Kyoko sehingga wajah gadis itu tertengadah menatapnya dan wajah mereka semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat…

_Bamm!_

"Makanan sudah siap! Loh, apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Kyoko dan Ren tersungkur ke lantai karena saling mendorong saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Ti…tidak ada apa-apa," dusta Kyoko sambil berdiri dari lantai dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Ren menepuk debu di bagian belakang celananya sebelum duduk di kursinya. Wajah mereka berdua merah padam tapi untungnya Julie tidak memperhatikan hal itu karena asyik mengatur makanan diatas meja.

Tidak seperti yang mereka kira, makanan itu kelihatannya baik-baik saja, malah kelihatan lezat, kecuali sup miso yang menggelegak dengan aneh dan berwarna hitam mencurigakan. Mereka langsung tahu kalau Kuu-lah yang membuat sebagian besar masakan ini. _Terima kasih, oto-san!_ batin mereka sepenuh hati.

Kuu menyusul dengan membawa seloyang kue coklat besar yang mereka bertiga tahu persis kalau setengahnya akan dia makan sendiri nanti. Setelah meletakkan kue itu di tengah meja dan duduk ditempatnya, diapit Julie dan Kyoko (Ren duduk diseberang meja, menghindari makanan yang terhidang sejauh mungkin), Kuu mengangkat segelas sampanye yang sudah dituang Julie sebelumnya dan berseru riang, "Sebelum kita mulai pestanya, ayo kita bersulang dulu! Kanpai!"

Kyoko, Ren, dan Julie ikut mengangkat gelas masing-masing (punya Kyoko berisi amazake / sake manis) dan ikut berseru, "Kanpai!" Mereka semua minum bersama-sama dan pesta makan itu pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih atas undangannya, oto-san dan Mrs…oka-san," Kyoko buru-buru meralat kata-katanya saat Julie menyipitkan mata mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak menginap saja disini?" ajak Julie dengan polosnya. Ren, Kuu, dan Sho yang sudah datang menjemput Kyoko terbatuk mendengar ajakan tanpa maksud apa-apa itu. <em>Wanita ini sadar tidak sih dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan?<em> Sho bertanya dalam hati sambil menatap ekspresi polos Julie. Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya dia tidak sadar apa yang akan orang-orang katakan kalau mereka tahu Kyoko bermalam di rumah Ren, kekasihnya? Walaupun Kuu dan Julie juga ada dirumah tapi tetap saja…

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, oka-san. Tapi besok aku ada syuting pagi-pagi dan jarak dari studio lebih dekat kalau dari rumah," Kyoko menolak ajakan itu dengan halus. Julie mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Begitu ya? Sayang sekali. Tapi lain kali kau harus menginap disini ya? Aku ingin sekali melakukan pembicaraan antar wanita denganmu!" ujar Julie.

Mata Kyoko berbinar mendengar ajakan ini. "Pembicaraan antar wanita? Seperti pesta piyama?" tanyanya dengan penuh minat. Dalam pikirannya dia membayangkan sekelompok anak perempuan yang memakai pakaian tidur dengan rol di rambut mereka, bangun semalaman sambil menonton film dalam kamar, asyik bergosip riang tentang fashion dan cerita cinta. Julie menepukkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Yes! Like pyjamas party!" dia menyetujui perumpamaan Kyoko. Mata Kyoko makin berbinar mendengarnya.

"Boleh aku mengajak teman-temanku juga?" Kyoko membayangkan mengajak Kanae dan Chiori ikut dalam pesta piama dalam bayangannya. Julie mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sho mulai berfirasat kalau kakaknya akan meminta…

"Sho…"

"Tidak, tidak boleh malam ini! Aku sudah janji pada oka-sama ntuk membawamu pulang sekarang! Kalau kau mau buat pesta piama dengan Mrs. Juliela dan teman-temanmu, kau harus bilang pada oka-sama dilain hari!" Sho buru-buru memotong perkataan Kyoko sebelum gadis itu sempat memohon padanya. _Mana bisa aku membiarkan dia menginap di kediaman Tsuruga Ren…atau Hizuri Kuon…ah, apapun namanya lah! Kenapa sih orang ini harus pakai dua nama segala? _batinnya kesal.

Kyoko menundukkan kepala mendengar kata-kata Sho barusan. "Benar juga ya," gumamnya pelan. Sho lega melihatnya tidak ngotot minta diijinkan karena dia tidak yakin bisa menolak keinginan Kyoko kalau dia sampai memohon padanya. Dia menunduk singkat pada keluarga Hizuri sebelum berjalan pergi dan berkata pada Kyoko, "Ayo kita pulang!"

Kyoko membungkuk hormat pada Kuu dan Julie sebelum menatap Ren lekat-lekat dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan dan berbalik pergi. Mereka berdua nyaris tidak punya waktu berduaan hari itu kecuali saat berada di mobil dalam perjalanan ke rumah Hizuri (peraturan tidak boleh bicara dalam mobil dalam drama itu sebenarnya peraturan Ren pribadi, dan itu bisa dibilang tidak dihitung sebagai 'saat berdua') dan sesaat yang singkat di ruang makan sebelum Julie datang tadi. Dan lagi beberapa hari ini jadwal syuting mereka tidak sama jadi bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari pertama pertemuan mereka setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Jujur saja, dia sangat merindukan Ren, makanya dia bersikap manja di ruang makan tadi.

Julie dan Kuu masuk ke rumah saat Kyoko nyaris hilang dari pandangan namun Ren tetap berdiri ditempatnya, menatap sosok belakang Kyoko. Tiba-tiba saja dia berlari dan menarik tangan Kyoko sampai gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dalam-dalam. Setelah beberapa menit saling bergumul dalam ciuman yang lumayan intens, sepasang kekasih itu saling menatap dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku rindu padamu," ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka berdua tertawa lagi dan saling berpelukan, merasakan detak jantung masing-masing.

Bahkan dibalik layar dimana tidak semua hal dalam drama Skip Beat! yang mereka bintangi sama seperti dalam kenyataan pun, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah:

Kyoko dan Ren saling mencintai satu sama lain.

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Gimana? Gimana? Gimana menurut kalian? Gue ngerasa ini belom maksimal sih… but please feel free to RnR! ^-^<strong>_


End file.
